


Няньки

by Jell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Ghosts, Graphic Description of Corpses, Horror, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:20:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21533110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jell/pseuds/Jell
Summary: За наследником старого рода всегда найдется кому присмотреть.
Kudos: 2





	Няньки

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-2015 для команды Люциуса Малфоя.  
Осторожно - упоминания пыток и членовредительства.  
Спасибо Fekolka, за ее [прекрасную иллюстрацию](http://lucy-fandom.info/lmnc_art/02.jpg)

Люциус часто оставался один в огромном старом доме. Динси, приставленная к нему эльфийка, была так стара, что иногда забывала, за кем именно она следит: за Люциусом, Абраксасом или вообще за дедушкой или прадедушкой. Маму Люциус не видел с тех пор, как ему исполнилось четыре, отец тогда сказал, что она ушла и не вернется, но даже не объяснил почему, а Динси, укладывая спать, пообещала, что он обязательно встретит маму на Темной стороне. Но что такое эта Темная сторона, не рассказала. Отец же бывал дома очень редко, а когда и появлялся, с Люциусом почти не разговаривал.

Ему было пять, когда он впервые спустился в подвал дома. К тому времени он исследовал уже все поместье, включая старый, провонявший совиным пометом чердак, кабинет отца и секретную комнату в библиотеке. Отец почему-то страшно разозлился, когда нашел Люциуса там и пригрозил, что начнет запирать его в детской. Угрозу он, к счастью, не исполнил.

Подвала, точнее подземелья, Люциус всегда побаивался. Еще Динси говорила, вздрагивая от пяток до кончиков ушей, что молодому господину там совершенно нечего делать, особенно если он не хочет лишиться рассудка. Но слова старой эльфийки значили мало, а вот то, что в подземелье было темно и плохо пахло, заставляло держаться от него подальше. Но потом любопытство пересилило.

Люциус спустился, цепляясь за неровную, скользкую стену. В свободной руке он держал свечу, но в ее неровном свете почти ничего не было видно. Лестница вела в широкий, холодный коридор. Где-то сбоку капала вода, на полу у стены застыли лужи. Люциус поводил перед собой свечой, но так и не увидел, что скрывается в глубине. Коридор вел куда-то дальше, в темноту.

Люциус прошел не очень далеко. Справа и слева пару раз попались двери, но сколько он их ни дергал и ни толкал, открыть не удалось. Он уже думал повернуть назад — становилось скучно, как услышал тихий смех. Он раздался совсем рядом, как будто за стеной, и Люциус решил пройти еще немного. 

Он почему-то совсем не испугался, когда перед ним появилась бледная, с глазами навыкате барышня. Она улыбалась разорванным от уха до уха ртом и щурила белесые глаза. 

— Кто ты? — спросил Люциус.

Барышня сначала не ответила, только покачивала головой и шевелила пальцами, которых у нее явно не хватало.

— Наследник Малфой, — наконец, тихо сказала она.

— Кто ты? — повторил он. — Что делаешь в моем... нашем подвале?

— Твоем? Это наш подвал. Что ты, наследник Малфой, делаешь здесь? Разве тебе не говорили, что сюда приходить нельзя? — она не сердилась, скорее, была в недоумении.

Люциус замялся, но потом выпрямился и сказал гордо:

— Это мой дом, и я хожу, где хочу.

Барышня засмеялась, и Люциус понял, что недавно слышал именно ее смех.

— Это не твой дом, наследник Малфой. Это дом Малфоев. Я тоже Малфой, и они.

Из темноты выступила одна фигура, потом еще и еще, они на мгновение показывались на свет, а потом снова отходили. Позже Люциус не раз думал, почему он тогда не испугался, но ответа найти не мог. У одного было срезано лицо, бельма глаз смотрели прямо из кровавого месива. Другая держала голову под мышкой, демонстрируя изорванную окровавленную шею с торчащим из нее чем-то белым. Складывалось ощущение, что голову ей не отрезали, а откусили. У третьего в животе была круглая дыра, из которой склизкими змеями вываливались кишки, он придерживал их руками. Лучше всего выглядела странная дама, у которой вместо ног был клубок щупалец — это единственное, что отличало ее от здорового человека.

Люциус попытался пересчитать обитателей подвала, но быстро сбился — пальцев на обеих руках для этого не хватило.

— Зачем ты здесь, мальчик? — прогнусавил разрубленный почти на двое мужчина; чтобы он мог стоять, дама с щупальцами его придерживала. — Где твои родители? Воспитатели? Няньки, в конце концов?

— Это ты про Динси или про Абраксаса? — раздался высокий женский голос со стороны. — Считай, что нет у него никого. Как мадам померла, так и бросили мальчонку.

Вокруг загомонили: «Как же так?», «Наследник дома», «Он даже читать и считать еще не умеет!»

Люциус хотел возразить, что умеет, но в таком шуме его бы все равно никто не услышал. А потом они разом замолчали, и вперед вышел скелет, лишь слегка обтянутый кожей:

— Наследник Малфой, раз живым до тебя дела нет, мы сами позаботимся о тебе.

* * *  
Забота у мертвецов оказалась своеобразна. Лидия, барышня, которую Люциус встретил первой, учила его считать. В качестве примера, она приводила, сколько пальцев ей отрезали сначала, сколько вырастили, а сколько потом отрезали еще. Мадам Сибилла преподавала французский, рассказывая, а потом прося пересказать тысячу и один способ умерщвления плоти. Читал Люциус вместе со старым господином Перро, на чьем теле были вытатуирована какая-то книга. Он утверждал, что она существует в единственном экземпляре. Мистер Титус рассказывал о человеческой анатомии, демонстрируя все на себе, благо у него не было ни кожи, ни мышц, зато полный комплект внутренних органов.

Призраки учили его вплоть до отъезда в Хогвартс, но когда Люциус летом вернулся — они исчезли, вместе со своими воспоминаниями, кровавыми рассказами о прошлом и подвалом.

Годы спустя Люциус мог совершенно безразлично смотреть на пытки и смерть. Они казались ему скучными и неинтересными, а Темный Лорд — полностью лишенным фантазии и эстетики. Корчась же под Круцио сам, Люциус испытал к «нянькам» особую благодарность, после их рассказов новомодные пытки казались пустяком. Ведь поменять голову и задницу местами, в отличии от магов прошлого, Темный Лорд, по счастью, только угрожал.


End file.
